This is a Test
by Lii and Eii
Summary: " Listen up, pets. I'm not going to repeat this. This is a test. You're being watched from now on. At all times.  I'm in charge here. Got it?" By eii.
1. The meeting

I'm listening to GLaDOS quotes as I write this…. So this first chapter will be rather interesting.

I don't own vocaloid! Or Crypton!

"_**Please, miss. Just take a seat right there….. we just a few things to ask you about this….. event you've witnessed. Answer honestly…and remember. We're only here to help you, and prevent this from happening again."**_

"Mikuuuuuu!" A familiar friend calls to me.

"Rin?" I shout back. The blonde is running out to me, arms flailing. We've been singers for three years now, and already it seems as if we've known each other all our lives. We already spend 24/7 with each other, and our partners. Crypton Future Media's main building is a rather busy place. There's a million of us singing here. Even singers from other companies come! It's a great thng, being able to sing with the ones I love! I'm Hatsune Miku, and I'm 16! I have teal hair. It's not really the color most people have…. But I like that!

"Ladies, please come in, we're having another meeting." A woman who looks about thirty gestures us into the room. Once we enter a room with a long desk. Seated at the desk is the other vocaloids. Kagamine Len, Rin's twin brother, Meurine Luka,Kamui Gackupo, Masuda Lily, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko…. It would take so long to name the rest!

The meeting begins. I don't like meetings! I wanna run around all day! We're discussing something about a new tour…. Ooh, cool!

All I see is fire. Someone uses an extinguisher to put it out. But the fire isn't what's scaring me. It's who's behind it.

Zatsune Miku…..

Spray paint coats a wall. What's it say….. "This is a test?"

Is this really a test?

Something's in the air. It's really green. Master taught me about green gas once…. What is it? Neuro….. neurotoxin, that's it!

Master….. I look up. He's on the ground, coughing. Suddenly, nobody's coughing anymore. The vocaloids and I sit…. Staring. We're robots, so we aren't affected. Our creators, however… they're different. I think humans die when they breathe this stuff in. But I don't remember. I can't remember anything. I'm scared.

" Listen up, pets. I'm not going to repeat this. This is a test. You're being watched from now on. At all times. I'm in charge here. Got it?"

And everything goes black.


	2. The first test

**A/N: **

**I have extreme writers block. Enjoy….. and review! And then there will be cake! Their outfits in this chapter are the same as Miku's append look, but with their character color and white. **

Morning…. Is it? I wish there was a window…. Well, it's light in this room, so let's just say it's morning.

"Wake up, darlings! You really are sleepy, aren't you? How cute. Do you want more rest? You do? Okay…. WELL I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! I HAVE THINGS TO SAY! Don't you ever listen? Okay… Thank you." A voice shouted from the air, probably the intercom. It was obvious who was speaking.

We all sat up, and rubbed sleep from our eyes. That was interrupted by a shriek.

"JUST FOCUSSSS!"

We flung our hands to our sides.

"Okay, good. You should really practice that. It's important to know how to focus here. Now…. Where was I? Oh yes… The test. It's simple, really…. You finish the test, and if you break the rules… that will result in a nasty mark on your record! Followed by death! So good luck! First of all…. Well, nevermind. I'll explain it before you start your first test, okies? Miku, You're first!"

"There's no way I'm going with you!" I shout. That's the truth!

"Okay, that's it. No more games. YOU ARE COMING. CMON! DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU? DIRECTLY? I'll give you a…. a LEEK if you come out here. I'll unlock your ca-I mean room."

The door opens quickly and I rush out. I'm starving! I haven't eaten in days! I love leeks!

I enter an empty room with holes in the walls.

" Hey, let's see how well you do with a million bullets shot at you! Hee, I'm kidding. What this is is your first test! It's agility! Those holes pour water-"

"WATER? I'm a robot! That'll…. I'll short-circuit!"

" Well, If you're SMART enough, you'll AVOID that!"

Suddenly water is drenching the floor. I need to… I need to get away! How…. I need to relax for a minute. I hum magnet. Wait… this room… it's metal…. Magnet…..

I have a magnetic chip in my arm. How do I get to it? I'd have to tear my arm off. Well, this is life or death. I guess my arm doesn't matter so much anymore. I wrap my right hand around my right wrist and jerk it forward. I feel the latex skin tearing. It's working. It's working. Thank God it's working. The arm falls limp, and I start to tear through it. I found it! I found the chip! Using the arm I still have, I lift the chip into the air and begin to rise from the ceiling, leaving my left arm hanging by a cord to my body. As I rise, it falls off and splashes into the water below as the magnet attaches itself to the ceiling.

"Good work, Miku! You've aced your first test! However, the next test will be really hard, especially with one arm!


	3. Food?

**First of all, thanks for the reviews. I was going to discontinue this, because it's… well, Miku lost an arm, and that's not really my style. But…meh. What the hell. Oh, and I've decided it better suits to have them in white hospital gown-type things, so there's a change. Miku's append look was a bit limiting to just her. I don't own a thing but this story, and here goes! **

"Miku? Hey, Miku." Lily whispered, tapping the tealette, "Miku. Miku?" The girl woke up, and looked at the blonde above her.

"Where's your…." Lily began, fingering her shoulder.

"Arm? It's fine, I'm alright. I don't even feel it," Miku assured, but she couldn't really tell if she was lying or not.

"This whole thing is…weird," Lily sighed, bringing her knees to her chest. Miku looked around the room, which was mainly white, and looked a bit like a hospital room, but if felt like a prison cell.

"Stop kicking!" A voice whined, and the sound made Miku smile a bit.

"I'm not kicking, butthead!" A boy's voice grunted.

"Are too, Len!" Rin whined. Soon, the girl sat up in her bed that she shared with her twin, brought her arms back, and shoved them forward, forcefully pushing the boy out of bed.

"Gmrfgh! Rin!" Len shouted, rubbing his head, "What the heck!" His twin grinned, and lay back in bed, pulling the covers high up over her head. Miku lifted herself off the floor. Kaito was dangling halfway off his bed, a tub of ice cream curled up in his arms.

"Hey, how'd you get that?" Lily yelled, jerking towards him. Kaito awoke with a startle, squeezing the treat tighter as protection.

"It was with me when the fire started," He informed, loosening the ice cream a bit.

"Give me some!" Lily shouted, charging at him. Kaito squeaked, clutching the ice cream to his chest and flipping onto his stomach.

"What, Lily, can't you get your own?" Miku laughed nervously, afraid of the answer. Lily looked up from the cowering bluenette.

"I don't know where the food is," She told her.

"Oh…." Miku bit her lip.

"Maybe we can look!" Rin suggested with a grin, pumping a fist in the air. Len rolled his eyes.

"That's a stupid idea," Len grumbled.

"Well, it's better than starving!" Miku smiled.

"If all else fails, I'm going to eat Kaito," Lily joked. Kaito jolted away from the blonde.

**Okay, that's pretty much it for now. I'll add in some humor, since that's what I'm used to doing. Thanks to DarkChiyo for the suggestions. If anyone else has any, I'd love to hear them.**

**R&R!**


	4. Lily's first test

"Lily, report to the testing room immediately."

Lily moaned, turning over off her back. Everyone was asleep.

"Lily, do I need to repeat instructions?"

"What's this buzzing?" she grumbled.

"It isn't buzzing, it's my voice, idiot," Zatsune snapped.

"Ah…." Lily said, sitting up, "Can you repeat the instructions…?"

"Report to the testing room immediately. I'll open the door, and you need to follow the yellow arrows. Is that so hard?"

"Uh… No," Lily sighed, standing up. The door began sliding into the floor, and she walked towards it. Before she left the room, she looked over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't woken anyone.

"Well, see 'ya later, I guess," She said to no one in particular, scratching her head.

As she walked through the cold, metallic halls, she repeatedly glanced left to right, searching for the next yellow arrow. There were tons of multicolored arrows painted all over the walls, and it was difficult to spot just the yellows out of the rainbow mess. Once the arrows stopped, she reached a door at the top of a long, steep ramp. After trudging up, she walked through, and found herself standing on a grassy rooftop, surrounded with fencing, which appeared to be made of barbed wire. It was daytime, much to Lily's surprise. She'd figured it was night, so she'd sent everyone to sleep. It was scorching hot, and Lily looked around to find Zatsune.

"Uh…. H'lo?" She said, scratching her head and looking back and forth.

"Lily, nice to see you. Welcome to your first test. Well… it may be your last, if you fail this one, but it doesn't matter anyway," Zatsune chirped, her voice projecting from a small speaker near the door.

"Whaddaya mean….?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, can you stand more towards the center of the grass? I can't see you, you're out of the camera view. I want to see your pretty face!"

"Huh…okay?" Lily walked to the center, as she was ordered, but saw no cameras.

"Good girl! Following orders will get you far in this little lesson plan I have for you. Now, where was I? Oh right, the test. I need to give you the instructions, don't I? Silly me. They're not exactly instructions, because I don't know how to answer this particular test question. I'm sorry, I don't allow cheating! But maybe if you ace, I'll know the answer! Anyway, I'll tell you something. If you can figure this out, I'll be so proud. Maybe I'll even send you home with some snacks! Doesn't that sound good? Okay, enough yammering. I'll hand you your test now! See those little tubes?"

"Um…yeah," Lily said. There were small metal tubes surrounding her, attached to the building and fence, pointing to the grass beneath her.

"Those babies burst out fire! Yeah, fire, hot enough to melt your pretty blond hair into lemonade!" Zatsune giggled, "So they're going to set that grass on fire. Think you can get out before you melt? I'd like to see that! Now, ready, set, go!"

The flames slowly spread, giving Lily a small envelope of time to think of her next move. She observed the grass burning, tipping, and hitting the next blade, the process repeating itself.

"Maybe I can break the cycle…"

The flames were inching closer and closer. Without much thought, Lily pulled the blue disc off the belt she'd kept with her when they'd made her change clothes. She'd been using it as a hair tie lately, so she could better see her surroundings.

"How can I break this cycle…?"

She began to rub the sharp ridge of the disk against her palm with great force, heaving it back and forth. Sparks began to shoot left and right, and her hand began to light fire.

"Excellent!" Lily grinned. As soon as the fire was at a decent size, she brushed it across the grass surrounding her, leaving a patch of grass separated from the rest for her to stand. Once Zatsune's fire reached the end of its trek, at the dirt where Lily had burnt the patch, it stopped spreading. After a few minutes, Lily called out.

"I'm done! What's my grade?" She smirked in spite of herself.

"What…? You didn't fail? I thought it'd be a real stumper! You didn't even study! Well, okay. Guess I'll have to accept your perfect score," Zatsune said with a surprised tone.

Suddenly, sprinklers went off, drenching Lily and the flames. The air was smoky, and the fire was out.

"Now, where's my food?"

"I'll send some bags to your room," Zatsune said, "Now get back to your room."

The door opened, sliding like the one before, and Lily followed the arrows, backtracking to her friends. As soon as she entered the cell, the door slammed behind her and there was no doubt in Lily's mind that it was locked shut.

"You didn't fail?" Miku said, springing out of bead.

"What? Of course not. I'm Masuda Lily, for God's sake," Lily chuckled, "I got us food, too!"

"Oh, great!" Miku cheered, waving her arms side to side.

The two girls spent a while talking, comparing their tests and planning the group's rationing for food. Soon, everyone had woken up.

"I really wish this never happened," Rin sighed.

"I really miss all those songs we sung," Len said.

"I do too," Everyone agreed.

"Want to? Sing, I mean?" Miku suggested.

"Sure!" They all nodded, grinning ear to ear.

"Miku, please sing Melt!" Teto begged.

"Heh, sure!" the tealette laughed, and the rest of the day was spent singing the songs they were all so known for.

**Special thanks to Otakugirl347 for the test idea, and Lii for helping me answer the question. I'm hoping I'll be able to update weekly. Lots of updates this week. (spring break, I love you.)**

**If anyone has an idea for a test, and a request for a test-taker, feel free. **

**Since it may be unclear, here's a list of the vocaloids in the cell:**

**Miku**

**Lily**

**Rin**

**Len**

**Kaito**

**Meiko**

**Lily**

**Teto**

**Reviews feed Kaito! **

**I don't think I disclaimed the vocaloids yet.**

"**I don't own vocaloid, and it's a sure good thing I don't."**

**There, that should do it!**

**Eii**


End file.
